Challenging the Patterns
by AstaLaila
Summary: A slightly different look at the origins of a Kurt and Blaine "Baby, It's Cold Outside" duet. A by-proxy posting.


Disclaimer- I don't. I won't. Oh well.

* * *

"Alright, calling to order this meeting of the Warblers." Wes called out from his seat at the triumvirate, as Kurt had come to think of it, and the shuffling and quiet talking fell away. Kurt had a good view of the room, perched in one of the deep windowsills. There had been a seat open next to Blaine on the couch, but he hadn't wanted to look too presumptuous or clingy, especially after his mini freak out over Pavarotti. Not that it had been his fault. What the hell did he know about birds anyways? How was he expected to know what was wrong after only a week of ownership and the strain of a ridiculous tradition on his head. As such, he had given Blaine just a small quick smile as he passed and manoeuvred himself quickly into the inconspicuous corner he was now in.

"First of all," Mark, the left seat of the triumvirate began the discussion. "Congratulations to everyone on the performance at Sectionals. But we're in for some hard work for the Regional competition."

There was a mix of cheery applause and concerned murmurs at this.

"And Hummel," Kurt's head snapped up as Wes continued the announcements, his cheeks already heating at being singled out. He would not look at Blaine. He would handle the criticism as it came. "I think there is a bit more understanding about where you came from from a choral perspective after seeing McKinley perform." The polite smiles from the three coordinators, and the laughter from some of the other boys eased the tension in his back.

"That girl was some fierce shit." One of the other seniors commented loudly.

"Hot damn though." Kyle, who had been Kurt's lab partner today, whistled, looking almost hopefully at him.

"Yeah, that's Santana. Third string diva at McKinley standards, but first string maneater." The room broke out in laughs, and Kurt couldn't help smiling a little. He even chanced a look at the couch where Blaine sat. The grin on his face looked genuine to Kurt.

"Alright, alright. Order." Wes tried to straighten up his face and bring the focus back to the head table. "We've had a chance to enjoy the fruits of our labour-"

Really? Who says that? Kurt pushed down a bemused smile and focused again, even pulling out a notebook and pen to keep track of anything important that might come up. No, the Warblers were not New Directions. They weren't free and flighty and bitchy and tight like glee, but Kurt was going to succeed as part of them, no matter what. He owed that much to himself. And his father and Carole. And to New Directions.

"-But now we have to focus in on the Christmas performance." Wes announced and looked to his right to defer to the other member of the triumvirate.

"Alright. As we did last year, Dalton will be teaming up with the Everett Vauxhall School Eves for the Holiday concert."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who mouthed "girls school" to him.

"There will be performances by both schools, a combined number at the opening and close, and some smaller group pieces with Warblers and Eves working together. However, there are also two duets in the program." A faint murmur went around the room, but Kurt just focused on jotting notes onto his page. Not after his last disaster audition was he getting anywhere near a Warbler's solo.

"One of these places will be given to one of our newer members. Adam Laurent, Simon Wentz, and Kurt Hummel, you are offered an audition for this solo. Performances will be at Tuesday's practice. Please make an appropriately seasonal selection."

Kurt couldn't help staring for a minute. No way was he given a second chance so quickly. Maybe Blaine had said something, but he really hoped he hadn't.

"And on that note, everyone stand and take their places for warm up. We need to get started if we want to raise as much money as last year for our charity fund." Kurt slipped from his perch, and paced quickly to his spot in the rehearsal order. From behind him, David leaned forwards.

"Welcome to Warblers kid." Kurt glanced back over his shoulder and gave David what he was sure was a wobbly smile. Maybe it wasn't all that bad. He'd told Mr. Schue that he wasn't challenged at McKinley. Now he was, and he'd just have to find a way to respond.

* * *

Kurt stood nervously in front of the dormitory door. He'd have to do some serious convincing to get the other boy to agree to his plan. Have to convince him he wasn't trying to cheat. Wasn't trying to get some sort of unfair advantage. He'd decided last night, after scouring his iTunes for the right song, that this was the right decision. If he wanted to show the Warblers what he was made of, there was only one song for him to sing, and only one way for him to sing it. And he needed help.

* * *

Tuesday after last period, Kurt fed Pavarotti, placing him carefully away from the draft of the windows and the direct heat of the vent system, grabbed some sheet music from his desk, and made his way to the choir room. He had spent the whole weekend, it seemed, first convincing and then practising. It was going to go well, if only the Warblers would be the littlest bit open to something different.

"Alright. Kurt, we'd like you to go first." Wes announced and almost the whole room turned expectantly towards the boy. Kurt swallowed, and caught the eye of the boy next to him, nodding slightly, and checked to his right as well.

"Thank you. I..." Kurt pressed his hands to the front of his blazer and smoothed it self consciously. His glance flickered from Wes, to Blaine, and across the whole room of faces, before returning to the triumvirate. "First, I'd like to thank you for this chance. It means a lot that you would offer, especially so soon after...Um...Yes, well, as I was saying. Thank you, but I'm not going to audition today."

A low grumble ran through the room.

"I would like to sing though. If you'll give me the chance, I thought that...someone pointed out to me that sometimes its the combined effort that makes the difference, and lets the individual shine even brighter." Kurt refused to let himself look to Blaine, but he could feel his eyes watching him anyways. "If you disagree, I fully understand and respect that decision, but if you'll give me...us...the chance."

"What exactly are you proposing?" The triumvirate was frowning slightly, more in confusion it appeared than anger at this point.

"A duet. I spoke with both Adam and Simon about this and they agreed. But they have individual pieces prepared too, of course. I thought that if this was for a position in a duet with one of the Eves, it would be the best chance for them to display their abilities if they sang an actual duet. I offered to be their girl...for the song." Kurt added quickly. "Adam is a great baritone, and Simon has an amazing tenor. And I promise I'm not trying to overrun or anything I just...though that it would be better this way. For everyone. To hear them sing an appropriate song, like you said. And what's more appropriate than a duet for a duet?" Kurt gave a nervous laugh, but quickly bit his lip. The triumvirate pulled their heads together and whispered rapidly for a minute. The room was silent as they waited.

"How can you insure that this will be fair?" Wes asked when they straightened up.

"They're going to sing the same song." A few eyebrows raised in interest, encouraging Kurt to continue. "'Baby, It's Cold Outside.' I talked to both of them, together, and they agreed. And the arrangements are different. I'm only singing exactly what they each wrote for me, as support vocals. Their voices are so completely different, it's like a totally different song by each of them, but still-" Kurt cut himself off, as he got a bit too excited over how the two performances had grown in the space of a few days.

The triumvirate looked back and forth between each other, silently discussing their decision. Wes broke away suddenly.

"We'll allow it." Kurt smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Good! I mean. Thank you. You won't be disappointed. Adam and Simon are both amazing." Kurt quickly moved to stand at the side of the cleared performance area. "I'm ready whenever they are." He grinned at both boys and waited for their turns.

* * *

Blaine jogged after Kurt once they had been dismissed.

"Hey-" He grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled him to the side of the hall as the other boys pushed by. "That was...cool."

Kurt shrugged.

"I thought about it, and I guess you were right. I don't have to be at the centre of things all the time at glee...This is a new kind of group, a new challenge. I guess I just needed a new approach."

"I was proud of you. I know how much you want a solo."

"Well, good things come to those who wait, I've heard. And speaking of, I have Pavarotti and a whole pile of trig problems already waiting for me upstairs." Kurt began to start towards the staircase up to his dorms, and Blaine fell into step beside him.

"Me too, bio and organic chemistry. But look, I uh...it's weird that it worked out this way, but...I'm supposed to do 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' with one of the Eves for the concert. You were great back there, and if you have the time, did you mind rehearsing with me at some point if I need the extra practice?"

Kurt felt his chest contract in a strangely enjoyable way.

"Not like you'll need it." He joked, clutching his notebook tighter in his arm. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Sunday evening? The first floor library at 8:30ish?" He looked hopeful and charming and disgustingly enthusiastic to Kurt.

"Yes, fine. I'll do it."

"Awesome." Blaine gave him a quick tug around the shoulders and turned around, walking backwards down the hall as Kurt moved to go the other way. "Good night Kurt!"

Kurt waved, and turned away, his own good night swallowed in the long, tall hallways of Dalton Academy.


End file.
